chbnewerafandomcom-20200214-history
Nieva Oakley
"I've fought things that weighed hundreds of times my own weight. Fought men so superhuman the world would lose their mind. And yet the hardest fucking fight is making you see that you're a human worthy of love."- Myriad Rhodes to Nieva Nieva Lucia Oakley is the Cabin Leader of Khione. She has been at the camp for over 10 years. She has two children and is well known in camp. She was Born in Iceland in 1997 Life before camp. Nieva had an unhappy home life, her father was a cheating manipulator and had many affairs, two of which were with the goddesses Khione and Hecate. Her mother often worked far away, so she didn't see much of her. She had a younger half-brother Luke Oakley, and growing up he was her rock. Nieva was quite aggressive by nature so he often ended up getting her our of fights. Sometimes it seemed like he was the older sibling, even though he was three years younger. After years of abuse, Nieva ran away with her brother during a family holiday to New York. She was only 11 years old at the time. They went to CHB Camp Nieva quickly made a name for herself at camp, fighting people at every opportunity and making enemies everywhere. At first, she was very reluctant to use her powers as she despised her godly heritage and wanted to prove that she didn't need them. At 15 she started a short-lived relationship with an unknown Eros male who sexually abused her. When she was 21 years old she started a relationship with Myriad Rhodes and became pregnant with his child. Soon after this news, they got married in the North Forest in front of their friends. Lux Eilidh was her chief bridesmaid. She was greatly affected by the Demititan attacks. They kidnapped her and performed unknown experiments on her unborn child, hoping to make its powers stronger, then deliver it as fast as possible. Nieva did not submit easily, they had to amputate both her arms and her legs, as well as sew her mouth shut, just to keep her contained. Many people came to rescue her, including her friends Jasmine and Felix, who sadly lost their lives trying to save her. When she returned she was given metal prosthetics and got on with life, she started her role as cabin leader, although she had to take a break when she adopted Jasmine and Felix's orphaned child Angelica Oakley and gave birth to her biological child Lilly Oakley. After years of marriage without a lot of problems, Myriad and Nieva split and Myriad left camp. She is the current cabin leader of Khione and lead her camp through some very tough battles and is known for having a very strict combat training schedule for her cabin. Nieva started a relationship with her long-time best friend Vivienne Hollick, a Hecate demigod who just so happened to be Luke's half-sister. But Vivienne liked adventure and Nieva liked to stay in one place. They split after a few months of being on and off. Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Cabin Leaders